


The New Pin

by singersdd



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: #commonground, #fixomnia's fault, #missingscene, Episode Tag, Gen, season 8 episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singersdd/pseuds/singersdd
Summary: Jamie has a new pin on his shirt. And Eddie can't quit laughing.





	The New Pin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fixomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixomnia/gifts).



Jamie didn't think Eddie would ever quit laughing. Every time she caught sight of the new pin on his shirt, she giggled again. 

“Are you done?” he asked, as her latest round of guffaws at his embarrassment ended. 

“Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” she said. She'd laughed so hard, her sides hurt. 

But it wasn't really her fault. Really. Who wouldn't have laughed? 

It had started that morning at roll call, bright and early on Monday morning, when Renzulli had called, “Reagan! Front and center!” 

He and Eddie had exchanged confused glances, wondering what they could be in trouble for this time. When he was standing in front of Renzulli, Renzulli said, “It came to the attention of FDNY that Officer Reagan here stole some of their thunder last week.” Renzulli looked him up and down and said, “Delivering a baby ain't supposed to be a patrol officer's job, but seeing as FDNY couldn't be bothered to get there in time, Our Reagan here got the glory.” 

All the other officers present applauded and cheered, “Way to go Reagan!”  
“Yeah! Show those smoke eaters how it's done!” 

“All right, all right!” Renzulli called. “In honor of catching his first baby, FDNY has sent over a token to honor the occasion.” Hiding in Renzulli's hand was a pink stork. 

Jamie groaned as the rest of the squad burst out laughing. Renzulli pinned the stork to Jamie's shirt and said, “Congratulations, Reagan. Good catch.” He then called, “Dismissed!” to all present. 

Sadly, though, that wasn't the end of the embarrassment. Like it was hard to embarrass Jamie Reagan. Every. Single. Person who caught sight of that stork had to say something. “Congratulations, Reagan!” was tolerable. “Hey, Reagan, gonna be a smoke eatin' EMT now?” wasn't. And Eddie had laughed every time. 

Here they were, two hours later, and Janko was still laughing about that pin. Jamie wasn't sure how long he ought to leave the thing on, but its time on his shirt was quickly coming to an end. It could live on his refrigerator, or something. It wasn't going to be a permanent addition to his uniform. If Danny caught sight of it, he'd never hear the end of it. Yesterday at dinner had been bad enough. There was no way Danny or Erin could ever see that pin. Dad and Pop might not give him the business about it too much, but his siblings? He mentally shuddered to think. 

“Really, Jamie, you ought to be proud of that silly pin,” Eddie said, after she'd finally quit laughing. 

Jamie shot her a side-eye. “It's proof you stepped up and did something awesome,” she continued. 

“It was a pretty amazing thing,” he admitted. “I'd never seen a baby born before. Nicky and the boys were all cleaned up and wrapped up before I got my first look at them.”

“I'd never seen a baby born before, either,” Eddie replied. “It was scary and exhilarating and something I think I'll always remember.”

“Yeah,” Jamie agreed, as a call came over the radio, and they were back in the fray of New York City again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's fixomnia's fault. She mentioned on tumblr that her local EMTs give stork pins to first responders after they catch their first baby. Well.... that started her brain working that Jamie would need a pin after catching baby Eddie, and I said the scene almost wrote itself, so she told me to write it. So here it is. Very quickly done, but here it is. Missing scene from "Common Ground," season 8, episode 7.


End file.
